


Just One Day

by DontTouchMySeaweedBrain



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mmkay, My babies are tired, My way of fixing things in 118 words, PTSD, Post Giant War, and idk that ending kind of sucked, percabeth, wait what ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTouchMySeaweedBrain/pseuds/DontTouchMySeaweedBrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't they ask for just one day without the nightmares coming back to haunt them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is kind of in honor of National Fanworks Day this year before I read the prompt. But this was my first ever fandom so I hope you all like it. I don't think there are any triggers here, just tired Percabeth, but read with caution just in case.

**Just One Day**

There are some nights where they can steal away from the others, where the sky is dark and the stars are bright. Those are the nights where they can just sit in silence for hours because they don’t need words anymore. Their fingers will intertwine and he’ll look down at her and give her one of the half-smiles he gives instead of his old grin these days. She doesn’t tell him that she misses it more than she misses the lack of those memories in her head. It doesn’t matter. They’re safe, and they have this. So she breathes, they breathe, and she closes her eyes and pretends she doesn’t see the monsters when they shut.


End file.
